


The Seed of Knowledge

by pristineungift



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineungift/pseuds/pristineungift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She calls to him on the wind, and he answers, a wisdom greater than learning his guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seed of Knowledge

****

  
A gust of wind lifted Sesshoumaru's hair, blowing it around his shoulders.  
  
Beckoning.  
  
With a narrowing of his eyes, he paused, scenting the air. "Jaken," he intoned, "watch Rin." His retainer squeaked and the little girl squealed as she immediately wandered from the path to pick flowers. Sesshoumaru gathered himself and leapt, disappearing into the trees in the direction of the wind.  
  
It was only moments before he found the source of the call, the being that sent the wind to whisper through his kimono sleeves, caress his skin.  
  
"Oi, bastard, what you doing here?!" Inuyasha demanded, brandishing the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored him, looked past him to the demoness that knelt on the ground. An ofuda on each arm, and one placed on her chest ensured that she could not move. Sesshoumaru was not aware the monk was that powerful.  
  
"Why have you called?" he asked, amber eyes locked with red.  
  
"Keh! You deaf or somethin'? We didn't call you!" the hanyou bellowed.  
  
Annoyed, Sesshoumaru cut his eyes at him. Seeing the look, Kagome said quietly, "I don't think he means you, Inuyasha."  
  
Satisfied that the hanyou would silence himself, Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the demoness trapped by holy writ. "Kagura," he pressed, awaiting an answer.  
  
The raven haired demoness was elegant in her kimono even with holy power crackling around her. She could not speak, but she spoke all the same. The wind blew through the clearing, curled around Sesshoumaru, sighed against his senses.  
  
 _Save me._  
  
"Save yourself," he answered to the puzzlement of those around him. He did not care to explain.  
  
"Is she controlling the wind?" Sango asked Miroku in concern, to which he replied that it should not be possible. They began to argue, none louder than Inuyasha.  
  
"Use your ears," Sesshoumaru scolded, vaguely embarrassed to be related to the whelp. "No heart beats in her breast. It lies elsewhere."  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched in Kagura's direction, his mouth open in surprise as realization dawned on his face.  
  
"What? Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"For some, the heart is the seat of power," Sesshoumaru answered before Inuyasha could, though he looked at Kagura. Turning his head, he continued, "Father was such a one."  
  
He did not know why he explained.  
  
It was Kagome who said, "Some people think the heart is the seed of knowledge." She found herself caught in an intense amber gaze as Inuyasha scoffed. "Let Kagura go," she heard herself say.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Kneeling, Kagome removed the ofuda that held Kagura in chains. The wind demoness stood, her voice seeming unnaturally loud in the stillness of the clearing. "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
He nodded, accepting her thanks as his due. In the same moment, Kagura vanished on the breeze, as if she really were the wind she commanded.  
  
“What the hell?! Why’d you do that?” Inuyasha demanded once Sesshoumaru was gone.  
  
Staring in the direction Sesshoumaru took, Kagome answered, “Sesshoumaru wanted me to. And he has a wise heart.”


End file.
